Finding Sapphire
by MikiMouze16
Summary: A young girl found in the woods seems to hold information none of the other Avengers hold. Very skilled seven year-old, Sapphire, is hiding from 'Them'. Unknown to her whom 'Them' is she runs with the knowledge that they are after her. Holding close to here secrets like she was taught, can she save the world from the unknown? Or is she just another over imaginative seven year-old?
1. Chapter 1

…Prologue…

She held on to her mother tears running down her face. She buried her face into her light blue button down shirt. Her mother tried to pull her off but she grasped her arms pulling herself back.

"Baby, please, you have to let go," her blond curls bounced as she shook her head.

"No Mommy, I don't want to leave you," she choked out.

"This is my job Baby," she cooed, pulling at the light ivory skinned child. She looked into the sapphire blue eyes, tears started to well up behind her eyes.

"Go hide," she hugged the little body and stood up.

"Baby," the little girl turned and looked at her mother. "Daddy loved you so much. He would want you to go on. I, I love you more then the world itself. You have to know, you are a very special little girl. Remember the good times, cherish them. Always look forward to good memories, that will keep you going. Be safe, my darling." The slim woman pushed her daughter into the room, shutting and locking the door leaving the daughter in her bedroom. On other side of the door the mother sobbed, "There is a backpack in the closet, remember what Daddy taught you? How to get out? You have to leave, you have to stay away."

Pulling the closet door open she pulled on the black, over packed, bag. Climbing on the dresser she tugged at the window. It slid open after a few tries. She kicked one foot out when she heard it. The gun shot rung in her ears. She pushed herself out falling onto the freshly mowed grass. She stood up and ran down the hill to the densely packed forest.

It was nightfall when she finally found a small cave she could camp in. Placing her backpack in front of her she rested her chin on it looking up towards the sky. Tears ran down her cheeks, she wished her mother was with her. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She knew of course, that her mother was now resting with her father. It was safer there, that's what her grandmother had said before they took her away. Heaven is a safe place, a good place. She often dreamed about the gates dressed in gold. She always though the streets were carved out of diamonds, reflecting images of rainbows. Fountains of sparkling water and playgrounds everywhere.

She knew kids died. She knew it was unfair, but it did happen. She learned from Travis, the young boy with the freckles splashed on his nose. His brown hair stopped at his eyebrows and he had sharp cheeks bones. She met him when she was three. Two months later he was hit by a car when the were playing ball. She would never forget that day.

Last year when she turned four, her and her friend, Ana, was walking home from the park. She forgot something and they had to turn back. When she found her chalk she went to meet Ana by the swings. When she ran towards the swings, Ana wasn't there. The screeching of tires pulled her attention to the road. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that Ana was in the van that was driving away. They moved a month later, Ana was still missing. When they first settled in her mother got a call, she was found. They found her in some machinery in a factor right outside of town.

A crunching noise pulled her attention to the front of the cave. A small wolf no bigger the size of a puppy hobbled in favoring its left front paw. It saw her and whimpered in pain. Slowly moving towards the white furred creature she pulled out gauze in the front of her bag. Her father was a vet and used to take her into the forest to find animals in need of patching up. He taught her how to apply different techniques to different situations. He also taught her about herbs, one night they got lost. With her photographic memory she could remember it all. She could remember everything.

When she finished the pup rested its head on her lap. She stroked the soft fur. Looking up at the skies, she waited for sleep to find her. She was only five, how could she manage this?


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled at the rope to make sure it was tight enough. Looking satisfied, she dropped into the trench and rested her head on the white wolf. The wolf nuzzled her making her laugh, "Pixie, stop," laughing she kissed the top of her partner's head. Stroking her fur she fell asleep on her companion.

She heard a crunching noise in the distance causing her eyes to fly open. Pixie looked at her. Peeking her head over the side of the trench she didn't see anything, but she could hear footsteps coming towards her. She grabbed her slingshot and grabbed a pebble and pulled back aiming. Slowly, a man pushed aside leaves being followed by a woman. Her eyes narrowed ready to shoot.

"Hey, what's that?" The female pointed at her suspended bag. She wished she grabbed her bow from her bag instead of her slingshot. She felt vulnerable, she could feeling Pixie tensing beside her waiting for an order.

"It appears to be a backpack. Someone must be camping." The male with curly head said heading for her. She released the string and let the rock hit him in the forehead.

"Ow, What the hell?" He rubbed his head looking around. She loaded another rock and hit the women with the strawberry blond hair in the arm. She yelped a 'hey' in protest looking around. She mentally slapped herself for thing this would ward off any danger. She then remember the pocket knife she stored in her boot. Pulling it out she threw it towards the man, it sunk into his arm and he cried out in protest. Pixie lunged, the girl with the sapphire eyes caught her tail causing her to yelp in pain, looking back.

She looked at the man, something was different about him. His aura was different then any others. It seemed to stretch, the blue started turning into a moldy green and expanded beyond any other she had to watched. Whipping the knife into the ground, he looked around and spotted her. She noticed he was struggling to keep peace with himself so she made no further attempts at attack.

The woman started walking toward her, "Pixie, keep them away." The wolf stood in front of her snarling at the woman who had stopped in her tracks. She picked up the bloodied knife and shoved it into the tree cutting the rope. She caught her bag and pulled it onto her shoulders.

"Where's your parents?" The man had recovered and looked her down noticing her childish frame. She ignored him and turned, "Pixie, run," she took off with the white creature beside her. She heard footsteps behind her and increased her speed.

"There's a kid, catch her," she heard the man say before he slowed into a stop. She looked forward, a dark skinned man with a patch over his eye stepped out behind a tree. She grabbed one of the stone knives she had made and threw at him. It stuck out of his left arm. "I want that kid," the man yelled at himself.

She heard a noise overhead but couldn't see anything over the canopy of tree leaves. She motion for Pixie to surge ahead and make sure the coast was clear. She heard a low growl. She stopped, sliding down the hill a little before catching her footing. She felt the adrenaline pumping, she tapped the tip of the wolf's tail catching her attention. In front of her was a man with short light brown hair and pale blue eyes, he was resting in a tree fashioning a bow. The other was a red head female who pointed a gun at her. She snarled in distaste, guns, she hated them.

Turning to the left she dived down the hill catching herself at the last minute. She rolled under bridges of roots and fallen trees. She caught a streak of blue on top of one of the fallen trees. She stuck out her right foot to slow her speed. When the ground leveled out she darted to the pond, there was a hidden cave under the oak tree at the end.

Jumping over an overgrown root, her pack unbalanced her causing to land on her side rolling. She yelled in pain but stood up running, she felt a heavy liquid running down her arm but she ignored it. If she could get the tree, she would be free of them. Her pace quicken, she noticed a newly fallen tree. Stepping on it she leaped. Bracing for impact she looked down but a sharp upwards jerk caused her to screech in pain. It didn't help that she had a stick jammed into her left arm. Kicking she was being raise higher, "Pixie!" The wolf howled at her. She cried and squirmed against her capture. "Let go!" she shouted. She never felt more vulnerable in her life. Not since two years ago when she lost her mother.

"Pixie! Pixie!" she cried out.

"Stop struggling kid, we'll get you your dog." She looked up to her capture, he was hidden behind a red and gold metal mask. He mother always taught her to stay away from masked people. Her mother said it right after Ana was found.

"YOU TOOK ANA! YOU"RE GONNA KILL ME!" she cried pushing against his metal suit. "You're going to throw me into a machine in a factory like Ana!" Tears streamed down his face. She looked down, noticing she was coming closer and closer to the ground and her trusted friend. The people she all saw early circled around the wolf. The masked man lowed himself into the middle of the circle.

There going to kill me, the young girl thought, just like Travis and Ana. They are going to run me over. "Don't kill me! You already took Travis and Ana! And you took my Nana and Papa, and you took my Mommy and Daddy!" she cried kicking out of the arms of the metal man. She hugged Pixie looking around, tears streaming down her face.

"We didn't take anyone," the pale eyed man retorted.

"She thinks we killed Ana," The metal man replied his mask lifting revealing a man with brown eyes. She looked confused, "You're not a robot?" She buried her head into the fur of her best friend.

"Uh, no."

"We aren't going to hurt you," the lady with the pony tail pointed out. "We are trying to help you," she walked closer to the curly blond. "What's you're name?"

"Sapphire," she whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

They kept asking questions, she kept ignoring them. The man with the eye patch slammed his fist into the table yelling at her. She and Pixie snarled at him. Inside she was shaking. She was terrified. These must be the people that killed her mother two years ago. They took her away from her. They took everyone she ever cared about.

The strawberry blond woman came up and sat by her. She rested her hand on her arm, she had warm eyes and a soft smile just like her mothers. "My name is Pepper," she gave her hand a squeeze. "Can you tell me why you were in the forest?" Sapphire bit her lips, could she trust this lady? Could she finally trust someone? She knew she shouldn't, but she was only seven years old, she can't carry the world on her shoulders.

"They killed my Daddy, and my Mommy, and my Nana and my Papa. Then I think they were the same people who ran over Travis and Stole Ana and killed her," tears welled up behind the little girls eyes. She wanted her Mommy, she want her to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She wanted a home, she wanted a family. She wanted a life.

"Who?"

"Them," she pointed at the group standing behind the kind woman.

Pepper turned and looked back at the Director. "I assure you we did not kill your family." The Director insisted.

"Then who?" This was the question that nagged at her. She remembered walking back to the house the next morning. Her mother told her to stay away but she went back anyway. She wished she hadn't. When she climbed back through the window the door was kicked in and her room was a mess. Her new found friend waited outside silently. She walked through the hallway and screamed at the side. Her mother's body was laying on the ground. Her legs were twisted in disgusting angles and deep gashes ran up her arms and legs.

She fell against the wall when she notice her chest was ripped wide open. Sobbing, the white hair animal found the newly installed doggie door. Her father agreed to one and installed it, but she never saw him again when he went to pick up the puppy.

The pup sat on her lap and let the little girl cry herself to sleep. She awoke an hour later feeling worse then when she was awake. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a large Target sack and stuffed it with canned food. She grabbed cookies, crackers, wafers, chips, you name it. If she could reach it, she had it. She grabbed a blanket and two pillows, and left for her cave. She stayed there for about a week until she felt sticky and heavy with dirt. Going back to the house she noticed the yellow tape and fell back into the greenery.

She ended stripping in the stream that she would get her water from. She changed into an over sized shirt and left the others out to dry like her mother use to do with the laundry. Though they still were dirty and stiff, it was better then what they were.

"Honey?" she pulled back out of her thoughts and back to the freckled brown eyed woman. "Honey, how old are you?"

"I'm seven," the woman pulled back in surprise.

"No, way. That's not possible." The pale-eyed man retorted. Not with the way you fought, the way you ran. Not with the knowledge you have."

"I lived in the forest for two years," she placed her hand on Pixie, "Pixie helped me."

"Why didn't you go get help?" The deep red head asked.

"Because they are looking for me, they don't know if I'm alive. They think I am still missing. I saw the posters."

"What's you last name?" the dark-skinned male asked.

"Stickle."

"You're safe now." The girl shook her head, her blond curls bounce around.

"I'm special, they want me because I'm special. That's what Mommy told me."

"How are you special?" The man with a goatee asked.

"Can't say. I'm still learning too."

"You need to say, sweetie," Pepper pushed.

"No, it's not safe."

"It's okay," she pushed again. Pixie looked at her and snarled.

"Pixie agrees, it's not safe." The girls hand ran down the pup's coat.

Everyone stopped pushing and let her sit quietly. The redhead came up to her, "Let's get you a shower." She followed her Pixie trailing behind. She let her to a room with bare walls and white bedding. "You can sleep here. She handed her a child overalls set and a floral tee-shirt. Peeling off her old clothing she stepped into the shower looking at the knobs.

"How do you turn it on?"

"Turn the knobs and pull down the faucet." She did as she was told and cold water poured down on top of her. She squealed in surprise but fixed it. After showering she dressed, ditching her stolen boots beside her bed. She was small for her age. That's what happens when you have to hunt for your own food. Granted, having the help of a wolf is a plus factor, but she was still deprived of many nutrients. Her eyes sunk into her head from the sleepless nights. Her skin was stretched too much from her bones growing to big for it. Her frame was very sharp edged and too small to be anywhere near the healthy range.

"Are you hungry?" A man with blond hair flipped over to one side asked. He had blue eyes and was very tall. She nodded and followed him to a kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Lucky charms," she smiled swinging her feet under the chair.

"Back off my Lucky Charms," she looked over to the corner of the room and laughed.

"No, there mine!" she giggled. Though she never was able to be a normal seven year old, she still had her moments of being one. The blond smiled at the notion and poured her a bowl. The bowl was stuck in front of her and she spit her tongue out at the archer.

"You win this round," he stalked out of the room ruffling her wet hair.

"Were you really alone for two years?" the man sat down at table next to her with a mug fill of brown liquid.

"No, I had Pixie," she shoved a spoon of cereal in her mouth and sigh in pleasure. He smiled at her and leaned back in the chair.

"How did you learn to fight?"

"Well there were these boys at a playground one night and I saw them fighting. So I just did what they did." She tilted the bowl up drinking the milk. She felt full, when was the last time she felt that?"

"You're a fast learner." He noted.

"That's what Daddy said." She got up and placed her bowl in the sink like she did when she lived with her mother. Strong hands wrapped around her and she was placed on the man's shoulders.

"You need to eat more Lucky Charms," she giggled. But he was concerned, she didn't look seven. She didn't act seven. She was too light to be healthy. She was too grown up, she was too ready for the world. She shouldn't have to know things like this. She shouldn't need to know how to fight. She shouldn't have to rely on herself.

"What's you name?" she looked down at him.

"Steve."

"I like you, Steve."


	4. Chapter 4

Untangling herself from the covers, she landed on her butt on the cold floor. Rubbing her eyes she grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt covered in stars. Steve found her with her wet hair sticking to her face while she was brushing her teeth. "Hungry?"

Nodding she spit into the sink then followed the Captain. "What are you hungry for?" he asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Don't say Lucky Charms, I already ate the last of them," the light brown hair man called from the corner. He spit his tongue out at her. She narrowed her eyes but kept in pace with the Captain.

"Eggs," she open the stainless steel fridge, scooping up two eggs she set them on the counter.

"How do you like them?" the blonde man asked pulling out a frying pan.

"Sunny side up, please." she sat at the table swinging her legs.

"Ew," she turned looking at the archer. "Sunny side up is gross," he commented before walking out the door leaving his bowl on the table.

"You could at least put your bowl in the sink!" Steve called picking up his empty bowl.

"I don't think I know your name." He sat down next to her.

"Sapphire," she spat out digging into her eggs.

The Captain looked at her while she ate. He grabbed some pop-tarts slowly munching on them. He noticed every now and then she would stop mid-bite and looking in the corner by the door. She seem to be looking at something but he couldn't see anything. When she finished eating she placed her plate in the sink and stood in front of the door starring into the corner. He picked up his wrapper and placed in the trash when he saw her move away from the corner. She looked frighten but she didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, she looked down at her.

"Nothing," when the door opened Pixie walked in and growled at the corner but left when the little girl did. "How about you go find something to play with," the Captain called placing her on the ground. Nodding the girl ran off with her companion following close behind.

He walked down the hall, right when he was about to enter Bruce's lab her turned and looked down the hall he came from. He felt as if someone was watching him but he saw nothing. Shaking his head he walked in, Tony was the only one in there.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve sat in a rolling office chair.

"I think he went to get some coffee." Steve heard footsteps outside the door and guessed it was the sleep-deprived man. The door opened revealing no one. Tony and Steve looked at each other then back at the door which had closed.

"Uh, does it usually do that?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony shrugged it off starring back at his screen. He stopped when he felt like someone was behind him. He looked up at Steve who was starring behind him. "Whose behind me?" Tony mouthed afraid to say anything.

"No one," Steve mouthed back. A cold bony hand squeezed the billionaire's shoulder making him turn his eyes wide. There was nothing. He reached out passing through a cold spot but he felt nothing solid. He looked back at the blonde man in awe. The door slid open again and Bruce walked in nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up at the two men his eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

Tony shook his head sat into his chair looking at his tablet. Bruce walked over setting down his coffee cup, looked over the man's shoulder. There was a sudden lurch and the doctor caught himself on the desk while Tony's chest slammed into the desk causing him to wince in pain. Steve rolled across the room setting his feet down to stop him. The lights powered out and a sinking feeling rose in the men's stomachs. The lights flicked back on jerking them upward to gain altitude.

"What the hell?" Tony mumbled walking to the door. He tried to open it but it refused to cooperate. With a jerk of his head, he motion for Steve to open the door. Out in the hall SHIELD agents ran past them. The three men stuck to the wall to stay out of the way. Slowly they made their way to the bridge meeting up with the rest of the team, Hawkeye walked in a moment later holding the girl in his arms, Pixie silently following behind.

"What's going on?" Clint asked setting the blonde down.

"Our power momentarily shut off. There is no reason behind it." Maria spoke up from behind Fury.

Sapphire bit her lip. Staring at her trusted companion she kept her thoughts to herself. She knew why the power was acting up. But she couldn't trust these people. They seem arrogant, they did now about the Shadow worlds. Even Tony, the one with the brains, was clueless.

This creature came from the Forbidden realm. It takes decades for one creature to break through the barriers. It's almost impossible to get back through once your out. But when they get out, they can become extremely powerful. Usually when this is the case the energy it has saved consumes itself, theses usually cause natural disasters. Not all of the disasters are cause this way. The last was Hurricane Sandy.

This one was clever though, Sapphire noted. It understands that in needs to be stable. It understands that it needs energy but it also needs to release it as well. It's they way it works in this realm. The others never understood it, never figured it out.

Hearing the door open behind her she turned, there was no one their. Narrowing her eyes she could sense the energy. It was here. She moved close to Steve and hugged his leg, he looked down at her confused. He looked at the direction she was starring at. He didn't notice anything. Pixie started growling at the energy, looking around trying to locate a physical form it belongs to.

Steve noticed this and looked down at the girl, "Is there something there?" he asked.

Nodding her head she looked up to him, "Greater Demons," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Greater what?" The girl ignored the man, keeping her sapphire blue eyes trained on the energy that was slowly beginning to form. It sent it's self into a nearby computer. The lights flickered again. The power went out and the ship lost altitude once again. It was momentarily though, for it was only a surge and too weak to destroy the source.

Running to her room, she searched through her bag. Grabbing a book her mother had packed for her years ago, she bear hugged it and met with the team again. It was thin and worn from the ages it has seen. She tapped the center of the corner, mumbling under her breath, the book's thickness increased. They didn't notice she came back until she called them over. Flipping to the marked page she looked up to Steve.

"A Greater Demon is a demon from the Forbidden Realm. The Forbidden Realm is where all the demons were created. Slowly others slipped into other realms becoming new demons and creating new species with their offspring." She waved her hand dismissing the latter information, " Greater Demons are from the furthest realm from Earth-Prime. That's why they are greater. Because the need greater power to travel to any realm because of the strong barrier around their realm."

"Earth-Prime? Demons? Are you guys really going to listen to a seven year old girl?" She narrowed her eyes at the man with the goatee. She was starting to regret telling them. She could have left with Pixie and go back to her cave. She should have listen to her instincts, to her mother, 'Don't Trust Anyone'.

Snarling she shut the book and they watched in amazement as it shrunk in size. Pixie on her heels, put her head under the girl's slim hand. She walked back to the space she was occupying, leaving the others to argue, and put her stuff back into her pack. She noted that their wasn't another power surge and figured that it had ridded itself of the extra energy. Looking out the window she became frustrated with the lack of ways to open the rectangle.

Putting her boots on she placed a knife in the left one. She knew she wouldn't really need it. If not grabbed from the air mid-jump, she reminded herself, she could easily flip a grown man.

She ran down the main hall, passing Bruce as he walked into his lab. He didn't seem to notice as she passed. Thankful, she kept to the shadows. She rubbed the back of her neck, getting the feeling she was being watched, she found her way to Engine 1.

Looking around for away outside, there had to be one for maintenance she thought, she only saw wires and lights. Snarling to herself she looked down to Pixie, "Help me find away out," the wolf huffed in agreement and ran in front of her.

She noticed a door in the distance, placing her ear to it, she didn't hear anything. She pulled it open to see three men dressed in SHIELD outfits turn and look at her. Quickly closing the door, she darted after her friend. She heard the door open and the men calling to her. She had to hurry. She knew that at least one of the men would report to the dark skinned man. She found Pixie at a door, noting the key pad she placed her hand on it. Looking around, her eyes started to glow and then she heard the door click. Pushing it open she slipped through quietly closing it.

~S~

The director just got notification to of a girl down in Engine 1. Calling Steve, Natasha, and Tony, he sent them to retrieve her. Half way to the Engine, Fury called to them over their ear pieces.

"Someone just shorted the system to maintenance door. My guess is it's the girl. That door leads straight to the outside deck. Tony, I want you in your suit and outside making sure she doesn't get out there."

Tony turned and darted back to his armory ,leaving Steve and Natasha to catch the girl. The ran passed several men and stopped in front of the door. Natasha punched in a code, snarling when it wasn't accepted.

"Fury, I need a code!" he rattled off a number that she punched in and yanked the door open. She looked in front of her watching as the door closed. Running towards it she yanked it off breaking the locking in the process.

Steve ran ahead of Natasha, he saw the girl's curly blonde hair whip back in the wind. Running forward he noticed the sound of Tony over head. The girl seemed to be heading for the side of the ship. Pushing forward he tried to catch her.

But it was too late. She had already jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

To say she was scared would be an understatement. She had no idea how high she was, where she was, or if the spell she seared into the back of her eyelids would even work. But she was relying on the only thing she kept inside her heart. Hope

Though hope never brought her parents back or an easy life, she never stopped believing in it. She had hope when she met Pixie. She had hope when she left her home. She had hope through out her life. Though it may be unreliable she let it surround her heart, protecting the one thing she was afraid to give away.

Love.

But now, as the wind whipped across her body, all she could hold on to was the hope that her spell would work.

"_Ick, dadell, goh, us. _

_Dream of wings. _

_Make them real. _

_Soar, fly, flap, you _

_Give me wings."_

She felt a burning sensation on her back. Crying out she felt a thick warm liquid soak her shirt. Soon the burning snesation changed, she now felt that her back was being ripped open. Crying out she scratched at the pain. She felt something bony on her finger tips. It pushed forward ripping her shirt. Grabbing her wolf, she looked down. She had no idea how to use her wings. She imagined them opening, the wind pushed her upright, she screamed out as her wings were forced back. Slowly the pain started to subdue and she tried to move them.

Looking down she noticed the water slowly becoming closer. Cursing at her self she just randomly started to push her wings. She listen to the way her body responded to her thoughts. As if she had wings her whole life.

Instead of the water growing closer, it seemed to fade away. She held tight to her companion, who was now whimpering. She looked up and jerked to the right seeing the metal suit. Screaming she dove to the right, he seemed to follow her. She reminded herself that their was a man in that suit but continued to fly away from him.

"Kid! Wait! How'd you do that?" He was above her now. Looking up she dove down. She didn't think he would follow her. He didn't believe her, why would he come after her. No matter she pushed forward trying to escape him. But every turn she took he followed. It was long until she became tired and her pace slowed. But still she tried to push herself as much as she could.

Metal arms wrapped around her body, she drew in her wings. Defeated she let him take her back to the ship. But to her surprise they head further toward the ground. Confused she held tight to Pixie, who was eager to be on her legs again.

"I don't think being surrounded by adults with high tech weapons is very safe," He stated to the girl with drooping eyes.

Setting her down in front of a oversized mansion she looked at the man. His face plate lifted and she could see his brown eyes.

"Hello Tony," The girl looked forward to a woman with white hair and dark skin. She walked closer to the girl, "Whose this?"


	7. Chapter 7

They came back a week later. Covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises. Though they only known the girl for a week, somehow she had managed to wind herself into each other their hearts. Storm met them at the door with a smile, following her down a hall passing several mutants, they stopped in and large living space. On the rug was the curly blond cutie, and next to her was a young boy with brown hair that stuck up in every direction.

"Sapphire," Storm cooed calling the attention of the two. She turned and smiled at the disheveled looking team before her. Before any could protest she muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Each of the teammates felt a warm sensation blow across their skin healing the damaged areas.

"Hey," Clint spoke first, smiling she hugged them. Going down the line she hugged each and everyone of them until Steve flung her on top of his shoulders.

It was arranged that she would stay here until more information was found about the girl. She didn't mind, she got to hang with her orphaned best friend, Peter. She called them one night before their mission, when she talked to Natasha, she admitted to the redhead that she thought he was cute. Natasha almost didn't hear her over the giggling that kept replacing her words.

But she did become fond of another man in the house. He was tall and had funny shaped hair. She found him drink beer late one night when she couldn't sleep.

_She walked down to the kitchen, leaving Pixie in her room. She pulled herself up onto the stool when she noticed him. His lips were inches from the bottle and his eyes were looking down at her._

"_What are you doing up kid?" She looked at the man in amazement. She thought his hair was funny but didn't say anything. Instead she wondered what he could do. She learned that everyone here was different. She felt safe and perfectly placed in the house._

"_I can't sleep she confessed," she wouldn't admit that it was her roommate's snoring that awoken hear. _

"_She snores doesn't she," He stated notably. The girl let a small 'yeah' escape her lips. Maybe she would admit she thought. _

"_What's your name kid?" _

"_Sapphire, and you?" _

"_Logan, Codename: wolverine" he smiled to himself. _

"_I want a codename." She whined. _

"_Gotta earn it kid," He placed his beer on the counter and picked her up. He walked her back to the bedroom and placed her on her bed making sure to avoid the wolf sleeping wolf. _

"_You can do spells or some shit right?" She nodded at his question. "Then make a spell to shut her up." She laughed and laid down when he walked out of the room. She didn't know if she could create spells. The other spells she used, she found in a book her mother gave her. _

_Thinking for a few moments she sat up, "Stop snoring, stop snoring, don't start again until the morning," She felt the words were silly but moments later the snores were silenced. _

_She found the man in the morning, "It worked," He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the girl. He noticed how hollow her cheeks were but didn't say anything about it, "Really?"_

"_Yeah," she jogged beside him to keep up to his long pace._

"_You should try it on my roommate," she laughed and then headed to breakfast. _

"Hey," she looked at Natasha who was in front of her smiling.

"I want a codename," Natasha knitted her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"A codename, like Logan. He's called wolverine." She pointed to the tall man that entered the room. Steve froze and looked at the man, "James? James Howlett?" Steve sounded astonished at the name he spoken.

"I haven't heard that name in awhile," Logan looked at the man in front of him. "Hi Steve," He grasped the soldiers hand.

"Sapphire, you wanna play with us?" Kitty Pryde and Alison Blaire walked up to the girl who was be herself by Tony. She wiggled out of his grip and followed the girls down the hall.

But soon the laughter was turned into screams as men broke in through windows and doors. The girls ran back towards the group of adults but each were shot with tranquilizer darts knocking them unconscious.

Steve fought through several oversized men, but by the time he could reach the girls, they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison Blaire was a mutant. Her mother, seemed very proud at the fact as well. Alison could emit light form her body in forms of shapes, rays, different colors, and different intensities. Her father called her Dazzler, the name stuck ever since she mover out of New York.

But now, she was terrified and she doubt anything she knew would save her. She was under trained, very in the dark about her abilities and very hesitant to use them. Instead of panicking and bawling her eyes out like Kitty, she hummed a melody her mother would sing to her to chase away the nightmares. Sapphire sat by her and slipped her hand into hers.

"It'll be okay," the curly haired blonde whispered. Alison didn't know what to do so nodded her head in response.

Kitty was still bawling her gray eyes. On numerous of times the little blond tried to get her to stop but the words were whisked away before they could register. Her brown locks fell loosely around her face hiding her puffy eyes.

Sapphire took the liberty to stand up and look around. There was dirty covering every inch of the crumbling concrete floor. Bars kept them locked in, like prisoners, Sapphire thought turning to look around once again. Walls were crumbling at the grout but the stones showed minimal damage. The stone was gray and dirty, covered in black in some areas. She decided to stay away from the places. Finally she caught the window. It was small, bars caged them as well as the wall with the door. But she did see the glare on the glass. Looking past she saw the moon hanging high.

It was the afternoon when they were taken. The rough men grasped the girls around their waist when the caught them. The struggled at first until their heads became heavy, and their eyes refused to stay open. Whatever was in their system is long gone now, Sapphire thought sitting by the crying Kitty.

They all looked up when they heard footsteps. She detected several sets, heavy, the way the moved the little blonde guessed male. Suddenly, three oversized men with blank looks on their faces stopped in front of the cell. The girls looked up, Kitty fell silent, as the male opened the cage and drop a body on the floor. He stepped back and the man to his left stepped forward and again dropped a body. Both bodies laid motionless as the men relocked the door and walked away their footsteps disappearing down the hall.

A moan was heard first, then the second body that was dropped started to move. Sapphire saw the top of the head, a brunette, she noted without saying a word. The head looked up at the girl knitting their eyebrows.

"Peter!" Sapphire cried out and jumped towards the boy. He groaned in pain when she pulled him in for a hug. She froze immediately not wanting to cause him any pain.

"Sapphire? Where are we?" the girl shook her head in response. She was scared that's all the little girl knew.

The second body started to move, Alison slowly walked up to the body. She placed a gentle hand on the body looking down. She turned the body over to reveal a black haired boy. He slowly opened his eyes, causing Alison to gasp and step back. His eyes were pure black. No difference between the whites or the pupils. He pulled himself up onto his knees and looked at the children in front of him.

"Who are you?" Alison risked, her words tumbling out of her mouth.

"Caleb," He grunted, his voice was very harsh and scratchy, like the audio on an old movie.

"What are you Caleb?" Kitty looked up but didn't say anything. Sapphire, she felt, was pushing him asking questions.

"Soulless," He grunted and turned to the corner. Sapphire's eyebrows knitted together. She placed a hand on his shoulder meaning to comfort him, but once her hand laid against his body, anger surged through her. She gripped him tighter and spun him around. He looked at her stunned but didn't have the chance to say anything before she had him by the throat against the wall. He gripped her wrist trying to break free but her vise like grip remained strong.

"I'll ask again," she spat out at him. The others were watching dumbfounded, they never say a violent action form the girl in front of them before. "What are you," she snarled.

"A d-demon," he stuttered out causing her grip to tighten. He choked on the air that was stuck in his lungs. He stared to see black dots paint his vision, his head became heavy, his body grew weak. She dropped him once his hands fell. She didn't know why she was letting the boy go. Everything inside her screamed to kill him. Every fiber of her being was bursting in anticipation. It was painful for the girl not kill the boy. But she dealtw with the pain as she drew away from him. She had never killed a person before, she didn't want to start now. Curling up into a ball she looked out the window as the boy's breath evened out. She starred at the moon, listening to the boys breath, until her thoughts pulled her into a slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two weeks later when they found the kids starved and cover in dirt and injuries. Steve looked for Sapphire first, he let out a choked sob when he saw the black and blue cover more then her normal pigment on her body. He thought their was no worse state the girl could be in since they found her, but the proved him wrong.

Her cheeks were hollowed out, no trace of fat was detected on her skin. She seemed older than she should with the bones jutting out of her skin. Her skin seemed to stretched as it tried to cover all her body. When she walked, he would never admit it, he thought if she were dead she would be in better shape. Her movements were forced and disturbing. Her bones all reacted differently as she struggled to cross the two feet distance between them. When she looked up at him her eyes seemed so sunken in he thought they were going to disappear into her skull. She pushed a small onto her lips making him flinch, her skin stretched unnaturally around her face.

When she reached up to the man he was terrified to touch her. He though even if blew onto the girl she would crumble into a pile of dust. Her hand fell on his shoulder. Grimacing when he felt each of her bones moved. He felt sick to his stomach, but he pushed through grabbing the girl as carefully as he could. Still she winced in pain as he picked her up. There was no safe place to put his hands, every inch of her body was covered in ugly marks and bruises.

"Why are you crying?" Steve looked down at the girl, a tear falling onto her forehead. He hadn't notice he was crying, but he made no attempt to hide it either. He wanted to tell her about all the nights he stayed up looking for the girl. The coffee he drank to keep his eyes from closing. Tony and Bruce helped of course, but they didn't have the drive that Steve had. Steve felt as if this little girl was like his own. He didn't know when she became so important, maybe it was during the first mission after they found her. He remembers telling the team they had to see the girl even before cleaning the soot from their skins. The team rolled their eyes but never protested.

"Because, I missed you so much," He settled on the words and held her close to his chest. He noticed the absence of heat in her skin. He walked into the sunlight, which the girl cringed at. He noticed Storm come out behind him holding a brown haired girl. She seemed shrunken as well but none of the other kids that passed seemed as broken or malnourished as the girl in his arms. Their was a boy who seemed close to the abuse that the girl showed but he was still perfectly fine compared to the bundle. "We all missed you," Steve said as he team ran to him.

They surrounded the girl, Natasha broke down falling onto the sidewalk. Everyone looked at her in shook as she shook in the sight of the girl. Bruce's eyes were very green, he had to excuse himself after he gently stroked the girls matted blond locks. Tony stood their in silence as Clint and Thor urged Steve to get her to the hospital. Natasha appeared in front of Steve her arms out. "Give me her," Steve wanted to protest. He didn't want to let the girl out of his arms ever again. But slowly he placed the girls in the redheads arms.

"My Sapphire," she cooed tears falling down her cheeks, "What did they do to my little Sapphire," The men were shocked at the new Natasha but refused to utter a word about it. Tony reminded himself to get Clint to talk to her about it. He ducked away from the group to check on Bruce. Mostly because he couldn't stand the sight of the girl. She looked alien with her overstretched skin and jagged movements. His plans for the girl was give her all the candy he could by and invent a new medicine for healing.

"My precious gem," Natasha cooed this over and over again. Her eyes following the outlines of her bones. The ride to Stark Tower was long. It seemed to take years instead of minutes. Tony called a favor in once he saw the look on Natasha's face. Let alone the rest of his team.

Tony called Storm after the girl has been hooked up to the ivy. "How are they?" Tony looked back at the girl. He chest heaved as she struggled breathing. Bruce noticed this and placed an oxygen mask on the girl's face.

"Very bad, they are tired and half starved. None look as bad as Sapphire though, how is she?"

"We don't know yet, we are trying to get fluids and some vitamins in her before we do a MRI and a CAT scan. We are going to do x-rays at around three." Storm notice the sigh after he said it. She knew the way the team felt. She wanted desperately to be there holding the child along with him. She was the kind of girl you couldn't help but fall in love with. The kind that you wanted to put everything on the line for.

"The kids keep asking about her, Peter especially." Tony smiled, "Kitty, Alison, and Blake are all worried."

"Blake?"

"He was the extra boy we found. I'm surprised as well. Peter said they didn't get along well and said she wanted to kill him several times."

"Are you bringing Pixie over?" Quickly changing the subject. Clint walked in and sat by Sapphire stroking the girls matted hair. Natasha walked in moment later with a comb in hand. She headed to the now sleeping child, carefully tugging on the knots.

"Logan is on his way over," Tony thanked Storm and put the phone back into its home. He walked over to the crowded bed. Pepper walked in with some fresh fruit and oatmeal. She sat it on the table beside the girl and stared at her like the rest.

"I think she should stay with us," Pepper piped in looking around at the group. When she said that smiled suddenly appeared on the heroes faces.

"I'd like that," they all said in union.

**A/N: Sorry I'm uploading late we had a death in the family. In the nest couple of chapters the detail will be greater and there will be alot of twists and information. A lot of Sapphire will be revealed!**

**~Mikimouze**


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha watched the girl intimately. She watched her chest rise and fall evenly. She told them she was just watching her, like the others. Honestly though, that was far away from the truth. She watched the girl to make sure she lived. She watched her chest to make sure her lungs would pull enough oxygen into her. She watched her hours on end not moving, not even when she lost feeling to her left leg three hours ago. She wanted to know why.

Why was this little girl so important to her?

She felt that she needed to protect this child. Every fiber in her badly bruised body screamed at her to protect her and never let her get hurt. But when they found her after two weeks of hair pulling and a redhead locking herself in her room, her body began to burn. Every inch of her skin burned from the pain she had to see on the poor little blond. Her heart broke into two when Steve emerged into the sunny day with her broken body limp in his arms. She cried in front of her team, she didn't work out, she didn't eat, she just watched the child recover. Because every bruise that would fade the burning sensation would die a little more. But her heart will stay broken forever, she thought looking at the heart rate monitor to the right of her.

She heard the door creak and she snapped her head to the left. The figure that emerged was carrying a tray with homemade Pepper food. She looked up to the figures eyes, Tony stood there shifting slightly onto his left leg. She noticed he was waiting for her to say something, instead she pushed her hands from her side and took the tray placing it on the round table beside her.

"I feel like I should have done more," Tony broke the silence but never once looked at Natasha. "I should have stayed up long with Steve, I should have canceled all my meetings, I should-"

"You did what you could," Natasha turned to the man but she didn't move, "We don't know what we found there. It wasn't human, they weren't human." She shook her head at the memory of the creatures they walked into. They head two arms that reached to the floor, a skull stretch too long and squished to tight. Their eye sockets were empty and too large for their faces. Their back legs resembled a wolf's but they stood almost nine feet tall on them. Their body was a brownish-grey color and their backs were badly hunched over. Their mouths were appeared to be forced open exposing a black hole behind jagged shark like teeth.

"It burns ya know."

"What?"

"When I see her, my skin, it burns, but when I walk away it doesn't hurt as bad. But there is a heavy feeling in my chest that is always suffocation me. When I saw her, I think my heart shattered."

She looked at him shocked, "Your skin? It burns also?" This time he turned and looked at her.

"What does yours?" She nodded looking back at the girl who took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's her," Bruce commented making the two of them jump. They looked back at the doctor who looked over tired and half starved. He sat at the end of the bed avoiding the girl's body. He looked at her with a frown upon his face. She had been sleeping almost nonstop the past two days. Though it was expected, he wished she would be awake longer so he can just talk to her. He came in at night after Natasha had fallen asleep and talked to her. Anything that he could think of. The news, space, food, Thor, Languages, her health, urban legends. He would sit there and talk himself to sleep waking up to himself covered with a blanket and a pillow under his head. He suspected it was Natasha but he was finding out many people came to visit her whenever that it was a crap shoot.

"I get the same thing," he pulled his thoughts back to the present. "When I'm around her my skin burns, but when I'm away I feel like I'm never getting enough air. Steve is the same way."

Not saying anything they watched the girl sleep. The men left the room hours later, mumbling something but Natasha ignored them. When she heard the door clicked close she bowed her head. Tears slowly dripped onto her sleeve. Not making a sound she looked up, shaking the hair out of her face. She sniffled, her nose red and eyes puffy, but refused bawl. She moved to the bedside placing her hand on the girl's small frail hand she broke down. Resting her head on the bed beside her, she cried into the mattress.

This little girl had nothing, no parents, no family, no home, and no nothing. Yet she kept moving on. How the girl could manage the spy would never know. She tried so hard to be as strong as this girl has been. She tried for years, and this little gem, comes along and manages it within her 7 year life span. But the spy knew, this girl lived in a different world than her. Her life is different than hers. Thinking back, she thought she had it bad in the Red Room. She was wrong, so very wrong.

"You are perfect," She whispered into the blonde's ear. "You are my perfect little gem. So precious and so rare. So hard to find the right one, the one that everyone can fall in love with. But you were the lucky one; you're the Princess Diana wedding ring." Natasha didn't know if the girl would wake up. Not from the reports on the test that they ran. But if she didn't, Natasha would make sure she knew she was loved and cared for. That she was the perfect thing in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve woke Natasha up in the morning. He noticed that the spy had managed to curl herself around the too thin body of the girl they found weeks ago. He was hesitant to wake her for fear of his life, but when he told her that Fury was waiting, her grip loosened around his throat.

Fury had come to visit the girl when they finished that scans a couple of days ago. He struggled to keep a tough image. Honestly, he was dying inside when he saw the resemblance between her and a skeleton. He thought that a skeleton look much healthier than the body that lay in front of him. Walking out the door his head hung low hiding his face he walked out with a mission.

Now back, he was talking to Bruce when Natasha walked in. She rubbed her eyes and headed to get some coffee but Clint beat her to it, handing her a cup with some French toast. Clint excused himself saying he would be back. Natasha watched as he entered Sapphire's room.

"What do we need to know? Why are you here?" Natasha cut to the chase sipping her coffee.

"I found some information on Sapphire; Her parents, her family, where she lived, medical records." He put his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to be standing here. He rather be in the room making sure the broken girl was healing. Was she eating? Was she finally awake?

"So what do you know?" Steve asked walking in from the living room, "Anything that'll help us with her condition now?"

"Well what we know about her family's medical won't help us."

"Why not?"

"She's adopted. We are still trying to track down her birth parents. Medical wise? We don't know where she was birthed, it has no hospital, just a date. No parent signature. We are still digger deeper for the information." Fury sat on the stool two away from Natasha. She frown, she wished for more information on the girl she cared so much for.

"Natasha," She turned to look at Clint who was standing the hallway with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"She's asking for you," She dropped her coffee on the counter, spilling it, running past Clint. Everyone ran after heard once they realized what she was saying. She burst into the door and looked at the girl. She wasn't moving but her eyelids were fluttering. Natasha heard her mumbling but couldn't hear what she was saying. Dropping to her knees she grabbed the girls hand and cupped in her own.

"Hey, my little Gem, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here." She cooed kissing her hand softly. Fury was surprised at what Natasha was doing but made no attempt to say anything ruining the moment.

Her eyes flickered open, she blinked rapidly against the bright light from the over head. She looked around the room noticing all the faces, smiling at every one of them. All of them were crying, happy that she was finally awake. She shifted slightly and cried out in pain tears running down her cheeks.

Their smiles turned to frowns as Tony and Bruce ran to her bed. Her back was arched and she was starting to cough up blood. Fury was calling for a Medic but feared they would be too late. Natasha was shocked still sticking on the cold floor looking at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the girls back arched up in a revolting way.

They heard snapping as she cried out. They were all crying looking at the girl. She fell to the side her back was still bending unnaturally. The breaking sound grew louder as her screams became louder.

"What's happening?!" Natasha finally found her voice. "What's happening to her?"

"Her spine, I think its breaking. I think her bones are breaking," Medics ran into the room pushing out everyone but Tony and Bruce.

They sat outside the door as her screams echoed down the hall. Pepper ran towards them when she heard the screams. Tears were in her eyes when she tried to get in, but was held back. They sat like that for 10 minutes, and then suddenly her cries were silenced. They sat there in the hall waiting for someone to emerge. To walk out and tell them what the hell was happening to Sapphire. It was killing them all, the felt as if their spines were breaking as well.

Tony came out first, his faced was paled and he was shaking. His eyes were red from the tears. "She has been sedated."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We don't know we are going to run some test and see if any of her bones are broken. Honestly, there is no reason for what happened." Natasha noticed Fury answer a call walking away from the group, turning back to Tony she asked, "Is she going to die?"

She wouldn't be able to lose this girl. Not after she just got her. Not after she found something else to live for. She was finally beginning to enjoy life.

"We found out who her mother is," Fury walked toward the group.

"Who?" Natasha stood up looking directly at him. What is she was still alive? What if the mother wanted her? What if she had to let go of this precious girl that just came into her life? Could she live with that? Could she live without her?

"You."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, i'm sick. Like shot me now sick. And then the holidays, but this should be the restart of a scheduled uploading. It might be every other day now since school is starting again tomorrow. Enjoy...don't get sick. **

**~MikiMouze**


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha was set on finding the father. She was still confused about how she could be a mother. She doesn't remember having a child. She's positive she would remember giving birth. But it didn't matter. She has a perfect little gift in front of her and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She was certainly confused at the way her hair was slowly fading an odd dark shade.

She never got the chance to talk to the girl about it either. Every time she woke up she went through the back breaking pain again. They didn't know what it was or why it was happening. They hoped something would shed some light on the subject. And something did, three days after the experience.

"Natasha," Fury walked in with an Ironman behind him, "Meet Elis," She looked down to a young boy who Fury had his hand placed upon. He had bright red hair and freckles splashes across his nose. He was the same height as the girl in the bed and had a similar face structure to hers. He had light blue eyes, though, unlike Sapphire's gemstone ones. His eyes reminded the spy of snow and ice.

"Hello Elis," She smiled at the boy. At that moment he ran towards the skinny spy swinging his arms around her, "MOMMY!" Shocked she placed her left arm around the body and her right hand upon his head.

He mouth agape Fury went to explain, "He is Sapphire's twin brother," Great, not only did she have a child she didn't remember but two. Natasha felt her head spinning. How did they find him? How did they know? Why didn't he look like Sapphire? Why did he look more like me?

Tony's face plate slid up, "Same story as Sapphire, found him in the woods, adoptive parents dead, amazing fighter."

Natasha buried her head into the boy's neck and hugged him. She didn't want the others see her cry and was happy when she heard the door shut. It was happening all too fast; Two children in three days. She didn't know anything about kids. Not how to raise them or love them.

"Mommy," She looked at the boy who was also crying, "I missed you and Saphy," She pulled the boy back into a hug, pulling him onto her lap. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to hold him and Sapphire in her arms for the rest of her life. She barely knew these kids but yet they meant the world to her.

"Why hasn't Saphy changed yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her hair, it hasn't gone back to normal, has she broken back yet?"

"Broken back?"

He pulled out of the spy's grip and walked beside his sister. "It feels as if she is breaking, that your melting inside, all your bones are breaking. Hasn't it happened?" Natasha knew instantly what he was talking about.

"We didn't know what that was, we thought she was dying," Natasha sat on the floor next to her daughter whose eyelids started to flutter. The boy ran over and locked the door then ran back jumping on Natasha's lap.

The screaming start a minute later. Natasha cried and held onto Elis tightly. He had his fingers in his ears as Sapphire's back arched up in an odd angle. Her bones snapped and twisted causing her to howl in pain. She would stop for a moment panting before it would start again. Natasha held her hand and whispered lullabies in her ears. An eternity later the howling stopped with her back rest against the bed. Natasha slowly pulled herself up and looked at the girl. Her hair was curly but the same shade as the spies. She had a little freckles on her cheek bones instead of her nose. She had thick black eyelashes that fluttered like butterfly wings. Her skin was no longer bruised or broken. It looked untouched and perfect.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the two. Natasha sighed in relief at the girl's eyes. She was afraid that those too, had changed. She stared at the taller person before her eyes shifted to the smaller one. "Elis?"

"Hey sis," He smiled hugging her, "I found Mommy. I said we would find her!"

"Mama?" She knitted her brows together. "You're really Mama?" Natasha was confused. Was she not good enough to be a mom? Did she want someone else to be her mom? Was she disappointed? She nodded her lips drawing in a straight line, "Good, I'm tired of looking." Natasha laughed tears started to fall down her cheeks again. The girl climbed out of bed unhooking the wires and climbed upon the spy's back.

She unlocked the door one kid in front of her and the other on top of her. She opened it to see a hallway of misfits. They all looked at her some with tears in their eyes, other with smiles. Several had both, like Clint, who was standing in front waiting for her. The all cheered as she walked out. They weren't misfits she thought. They were perfect. They all were. They were all family.

One big,

Oversized,

Over happy,

Freak-of-nature,

Family.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha could kill a man in a minute. Break into any lock. Hack every computer. Speak way too many languages. The list went on and on. She thought that there was nothing she couldn't do. Well her new family (Mostly Tony, Clint and the Twins) decide she needed a list of things she couldn't do.

It started with:

Fix a toilet

Fix a kitchen sink

Cook stir fired rice

Break apart a whining fight (Surprisingly not the Twins)

Not burn brownies

Clean a window without leaving streaks

Wrapping a burrito

Fix the TV

Fix the DVR

Fix the game system

Stop the game system from catching on fire

Sometimes Natasha felt as if the list went on too long. But then she looked at Tony's and Steve's and felt better about herself. She was now sitting on the black leather couch. The TV was on to a news station but Natasha wasn't paying it any mind. She had her head tilted back words over the couch watching Clint talk to the kids. Elis was swing his feet back in forth when Natasha noticed that he wasn't wearing any socks.

"Elis, where are your socks?"

"In my room," he replied looking at the tallest redhead.

"Why are they not on your feet? It's cold out I want socks on your feet." She motion for him to leave the conversation. He sighed and jumped down from the stool and walked away from Clint and Sapphire, who occasionally clicked her heels against the stool legs to make the bells on her socks jingle. "Mama, what's for dinner?"

"Clint is today Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Probably Wendy's then," Natasha glanced back at the TV before deciding to turn it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Clint complained.

"No you weren't."

"I know," He smiled at his girlfriend before pecking her on the lips earning and 'eww' form the peanut gallery. Natasha giggled and turned to face her daughter. "Did you do your reading?"

"Yeah, I finished the book it was really good." Natasha decided to enroll them in a new school that was being formed by the Fantastic's in the Baxter building. Susan Richards was welcoming mutants and others with unique abilities similar to Elis's and Sapphire's. They told them of the situation and let them coming in a couple of weekends to catch up. Surprisingly, the kids were sponges and soaked up everything. Now they were surpassing the class by flying colors. The only problem now was that the school was moving to Nebraska, in a smaller more remote location. They were buying a campus to dorm the students out of state.

"Have you talked to Tony about moving?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said it was up to Pepper." Clint nodded at Natasha and caught Elis as he ran back. He picked him up and spun him on his shoulders earning giggles from all around.

"Surround Sound!" he called out twirling with the child before dumping him on the couch next to the small redhead girl.

"Hey guys," They all turned to Steve who was standing in the doorway, "We got a problem."

**A/N: yes it is short but it's a transition chapter and Im still sick. I hate being sick. Ugh. Uuugh. UUUGGGHHH!**

**Enjoy ;)**


End file.
